A Little Bit of Everything
by creativebear234
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots inspired from different songs, experiences that actually happened to me, and some other stuff. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Eddie and Jake Pact

So here's my new story, details are at the bottom. As usual, I don't own anything!

"Hey Jake?" Eddie asked as she rolled over in the grass to face him.

"Hmm?" He barely opened his eyes.

"JAKE!" She shouted, "Please listen!"

"Ok, I'm listening. What's up?" Jake said as he turned to face his best friend, propping his his head up with his arm.

"If I ask you something, will you be completely honest with me?"

Eddie Malloy and Jake Harford were laying in a park for their monthly "venting session",as they liked to call it. It was when they would get together in a different setting, and would talking about anything and everything that was on their mind. A judgement free place.

"Just tell me what's on your mind?" He said again, sitting up and gesturing her to put her head in his lap.

"So you know how everyone says we're 'best friend goals'?" She said as she moved.

"Yeah?" He let out a half laugh as he started running his fingers through her hair.

"Well what do you think of that?"

"Eddie, what are you getting at? You're my best friend in the whole fucking world and you know that!" He looked down at those those big brown eyes of hers. "Both you and I know that. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, nothing can change that."

"Sometimes change is good, thought..." she whispered.

"Oh my God will you just tell me what's wrong with what we are right now?" He rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"Right now... You just said,'right now'." She sat up abruptly.

"And...?" His voice trailed off in confusion.

"Fine I'll just ask it..." she took a deep breath. "Do thing we'll ever be something more than just friends? Like in the future, do you ever think we'll end up together?"

"Well duh! Of course we will! We're meant for each other. Come on Eddie, it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure that one out!" Jake looked at her hand, hesitant to grab it, but eventually did.

"Really? God, I'm so glad to hear you say that!" She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing?" She asked as he started fumbling through his pocket and final pulled out an old notecard and pen.

He started writing something down, a brief paragraph, and signed it. "Here." He passed it to her.

 _The Jake and Eddie Pact:_

 _I_ _n ten years, if neither of us has a date to our high school reunion, we'll call each other up and go get a drink and catch up._

 _8-22-14_

 _Jake Harford_

 _Eddie Malloy_

"Jake... You didn't..." she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to hug him.

"Yeah, yeah I really did." He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him and said, "you know, I'm glad you're my best friend."

"I can't wait until our high school reunion." Eddie said after a few moments of silence.

"And this is to help tide you over until then." He tilted his head down and gently parted her lips with his; a gentle and sweet kiss.

The end.

SO HEY GUYS! I KNOW IVE BEEN PRETTY MIA BUT I PLAN TO WRITE A COLLECTION OF STORIES INSPIRED FROM DIFFERENT SONGS, EXPERIENCES THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME WITH MY EX, AND SOME OTHER STUFF. SO STAY TUNED AND AS USUAL READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!


	2. The hottest day in Buckman since 1980

Hey guys, so here's another one shot. Warning though, this one is kind of inappropriate towards the end, so yeah, please keep that in mind. As usual I don't own anything, so please enjoy!

It was the greatest heatwave in Buckman since 1980, and with that luck, of course there was a power outage too. Jake, Beth and Eddie were all sprawled across the Malloy's driveway in hopes of staying cool.

"It's harder to tell if it's hotter inside or outside." Beth groaned as she laid down on the sidewalk.

"It seems about the same... Unfortunately." Jake mumbled, adjusting his backwards baseball cap, than taking his shirt off.

Eddie glanced over at him and her mouth hung open. Now she and him had always had a love hate relationship, but Eddie could feel something changing in the way she felt.

"What are you looking at, Malloy?" Jake said in irritation. Him being a 18 year old boy, he wasn't the best at the whole "relationship/does she like me?" scenario.

Eddie just shook her head, also hoping that she could shake off the feeling.

"Come on, just tell me. So I have something on my face?" He sat up, adjusting his hat once more.

"Nope. You look fine to me." Beth said, giving him a quick glance.

"Ok, than why was she looking at me?" He asked again.

"Oh my god you moron! Maybe it's becau-" Beth was interrupted by Eddie.

"I'm going to go for a walk. See you two later." she quickly got up and walked away, her arm wiping away the sweat on her forehead.

O.o.o.o. o.o.o

"Man, what's her deal?" Jake snickered.

"Dear God, you teenage boys are hopeless! Go talk to Eddie if your still don't get it!" Beth too than got up and moved further up the driveway.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.

Eddie made her way to the park where she found her favorite tree to think at, then sat down.

"God, Eddie why are you doing this to yourself?" She said aloud to herself. "He's Jake Harford. Your worst enemy. Get your head together now. Don't start getting weak on me here, ok? Nope. What you're feeling isn't real. No of course not! It's just the heat. That's all it is! Once this heatwave passed you'll be fine! It's only the heat! Yep. That's all it's only the-"

"Only the heat huh?" A voice said behind her, making Eddie jump.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jake glanced at Beth as she stormed off, "ok what the hell just happened here?" After a moment of just sitting there, he slowly got up, and went on the trail to find Eddie.

"Now if I were Eddie, where would I go...?" Jake pondered out loud. "The school baseball field, duh! Oh wait, don't be stupid, Jake, it's way too hot. Ok, let's see... Maybe back at her house... Ok that was even stupider than the last place! You just came from there dumbass! Man, this heat is getting to me!"

Jake continued walking down the road to the school field, just in case his first guess wasn't as far off as he thought. Just then, he heard a far off voice say his name. He headed toward it.

As he got closer and closer, he heard it was Eddie, so he thought he'd sneak up and scare her.

"No of course not! It's just the heat." Jake, being the oblivious teenage boy he was, still didn't put two and two together. "That's all it is! Once this heatwave passed you'll be fine! It's only the heat! Yep. That's all it's only the-"

"Only the heat, huh?" He decided to interrupt her.

He let out a small laugh as he watched Eddie nearly jump out of her skin.

"What the hell, Jake?" She jumped up, getting ready to punch him in the stomach, but froze when she came face to face with his bare chest. It being the closest she's ever been to him, she just froze there. Only staring at his chest.

Jake still didn't get what was happening, "hello... Earth to Eddie" he said while waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times, coming out of her face, and then shamefully met with Jake's confused eyes. "You doing ok-" just then, he noticed her blushed cheeks and then took a moment to look up and down at himself, and gave her a smirk. He finally put it together. "Oh my God... You're checking me out!"

"Uh no gross!" She said quickly, hoping to hide what Jake obviously already picked up on.

"Oh my God, you totally do, don't you?" He laughed, causing Eddie to roll her eyes and turn away. His had grabbed her arm, "you can't just leave me here, Eddie!"

"Oh, can't I?" She said getting in his face.

He moved his face closer and closer to hers and whispered, "mhm... You know you want to..."

"Want to what?" She asked sarcastically, trying to play that card.

"Oh i think you know... Playing dumb really doesn't suit you." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"And what if I didn't want to?" Her voice became more scratchy. What would you do then...?"

"Oh... I... Think... You... Know..." their lips got closer after was word.

"Ah, i can't this is just because of the heat," she replied, backing up a little. She then realized he still had a grip on her arm. Eddie broke free of his hold and took a step toward him, and then one more. She lifted up her hand and let a finger graze his chest, then she proceeded to look up into his eyes.

"It's just from the heat...?" He said as he took her hand off his chest and intertwined it with his hand, now his turn for his voice to turn husky as they never broke the eye contact. "You sure about that?"

"No." And with that, their lips met at last. No kiss that either of them had ever had could have reached this level of intensity or passion. They needed each other, and in this moment or lust and hunger, Jake pressed his face close to Eddie's. His teeth grazed her lips, to which she returned. Their tongues became entangled, and their kiss seemed to last for hours. Jake had never known Eddie to be so desperate, but this was a side of her that, he would be lying if he said didn't turn him on. They were pressed up against each other so tightly, that she could start to feel the bulge in his shorts start to rise.

Eddie pulled away for a brief moment, just looking Jake in the eyes.

"God I'm sorry Eddie, I didn't mean to ruin this."Jake said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

All she did for the next few moments was look in his eyes. Just when he thought he could take it anymore, Eddie said with a straight face, but then let out a small smile, "It's only the heat, right?"

Jake kissed her once more, ending it with a nibble on her lower lip. He smiled and said, "right," before proceeding to pick her up in his arms, and connected their lips once more.

The end.


End file.
